


The Prophecy of King Robert

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Coda of Thrones [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site, Freeform, Freeverse, Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Now at the end, we remember the beginning(freeform based on the Prophecy of Robert conspiracy)





	The Prophecy of King Robert

The King rides in to Winterfell to take the Starks away

his hand lands on Ned, on Robb, Catelyn and Rickon and it is the promise of death

 

'Aren't you a pretty one?' He asks of the girl

whose beauty, so like her mother's, will make her the obsession of a twisted man

 

'What's your name' he asks of the girl

who will tell death 'not today', shed her face for others and become no-one

 

'Show us your muscles' he asks of the boy

who will soon see the first of many things and pay the price with his ability to walk

 

Nothing at all he says to the boy

who will soon take the black, beyond the reach of the crown, whose veins hold the blood of rightful kings

**Author's Note:**

> Just something based on the Prophecy of Robert conspiracy that had to do with the fact that King Robert touched the Starks who ended up dying during the welcome to Winterfell in episode 1, and the fact that no one ever talked about what he said to those he didn't touch. (I'm just feeling nostalgic)


End file.
